Hurt Feelings
by PrincessPatrice
Summary: Set directly after 'Boxed In'. Tony's feelings are hurt by how the others have treated him.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is set just after Boxed In. I hated what the rest of the team did to Tony. _

_I wrote this quite a while back but have only now gotten the chance to type it. _

* * *

Chapter 1

Tony sighed as he climbed into his car. It had been a very long day and he wanted to get home quickly, have a long shower, a bite to eat and sleep.

His arm was throbbing from the gunshot wound and the last thing he wanted to do was have to drive home but he had told Ziva he was tired and to postpone dinner for another night.

He turned on the engine and while it warmed up he called his local pizza place and placed an order for collection.

He pulled carefully out of the parking garage and made his way home, with a quick stop to collect the pie.

It took quite a bit of effort to unlock his front door while holding the pie and not using his injured arm. When he finally got in he dropped his backpack on the floor and put the pizza on the counter in the kitchen. He then headed for a long shower. He removed his sling and clothes as carefully as he could, trying not to cause any more pain. He then cover the bandage so it wouldn't get wet and turned on the shower as hot as he could stand it and stepped under the spray.

When he had finished the shower he dried himself and put on pyjama pants and a t-shirt. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda and the pizza and then went to the sitting room. He collapsed back into the couch and pulled out a slice of pizza.

"Much better than Ziva's stupid cooking." He sighed, switching on the T.V. and turning on the news.

He continued watching the news until he had finished his pizza; he then tidied up and headed to bed. Although he fell asleep quickly, his dreams were plagued with images of the group having fun and doing things without him.

He woke numerous times during the night because of the nightmares and when it was finally time to get up as he was exhausted. He reluctantly got up and got ready for work. He dressed in his charcoal gray Armani suit with a dark gray shirt and tie. After having a quick bowl of cereal, he grabbed his back pack and headed to work.

Looking around, Tony realised he was first to arrive in the bullpen so he quietly went to his desk and after powering on his computer, he started writing his report.

Half an hour later the elevator dinged and both Ziva and McGee got off.

"Good morning Tony." Ziva greeted.

"Morning Tony." McGee added.

"Morning." Tony replied coolly not looking away from his computer.

"How is your arm?" Ziva asked.

"It's fine, just a splinter right." Tony replied sarcastically.

"Tony I......"

"Its fine Ziva" Tony interrupted her.

What's going on?" McGee asked

"Nothing" Tony replied hotly, ending the conversation.

They sat without talking, the only sound to be heard was furious typing from McGee and slow one handed typing from Tony.

Gibbs arrived a while later carrying his usual cup of coffee.

"Morning Gibbs" Ziva called

"Morning Gibbs" McGee called when he heard Ziva.

There was no greeting from Tony.

"Morning." Gibbs replied taking a seat behind his desk and casting a worried look at Tony.

"How's your arm DiNozzo?" He asked

"Fine." Tony replied without looking away from his computer.

Gibbs looked to Ziva and McGee to gauge their reaction to Tony. They both were looking worriedly at him. Gibbs turned back to his computer and started working.

Again they all worked in silence until Abby and Ducky arrived.

"Anthony how is your arm this morning?" Ducky asked.

"It's fine Duck" Tony answered quietly.

"Mm yes I'm sure it is." Ducky sighed. "Do you have the report from the ER for me to add to your file?"

"Yeah sure" Tony replied and reached into his drawer ,pulling out the file and handing it to Ducky.

"Thank you." Ducky said and started looking at the file. "Another 11 stitches to add to your ever growing list."

"I thought it was just a scratch." Abby said. "You don't need 11 stitches for a scratch."

"It was a bit more that a scratch my dear." Ducky said. "It was deep graze from a bullet. And why aren't you wearing your sling."

"Oh, my poor Tony." Abby cried and quickly ran to Tony and gave him a hug.

"I'm fine Abbs." Tony assured quietly with a forced smile and pulled away.

"You look a bit tired my boy." Ducky noted.

"I'm fine." Tony assured again.

"Ziva said it was just a scratch from one of the boxes." McGee commented.

"Yeah well." Tony mumbled and went back to typing his report.

"I want you to come down to autopsy Anthony, so I can have a look at the wound," Ducky instructed.

"There's no need Duck, its fine." Tony assured.

"It wasn't a request." Ducky said and made his way towards the elevators.

Tony gave a quite sigh and then followed Ducky to autopsy.

When they arrived Ducky instructed Tony to remove his jacket and shirt, while he got his equipment ready.

When he had what he needed, he moved beside Tony and gently removed the bandage.

"It doesn't look too bad." He noted. "Did they give you antibiotics and pain killers?"

"Yeah." Tony replied.

"And did you take them."

"I took the antibiotics." Tony replied.

"You should take the pain killers Anthony." Ducky sighed knowing that Tony very rarely took the pain medication unless he was forced. "They are there to help you."

Ducky cleaned the wound again and put on a clean bandage. He then pulled out a blood pressure cuff and put it around Tony's arm and inserted a thermometer into his mouth. After making note of the readings he put on the stethoscope and after warming it he listened to Tony's heart and lungs and again made note of his findings.

"Ok my boy you can get dressed again." Ducky said

Tony quickly jumped off the table and started putting on his shirt. Ducky quickly grabbed the shirt and helped Tony put it on and then he helped him with his jacket.

"Thanks Ducky." Tony said and stated walking away.

"Wait a minute Anthony." Ducky called "I'm not finished."

"What's wrong Duck?" Tony asked.

"Your temperature is up and your chest is a bit wheezy. And frankly you don't look well."

"It was very cold in that box yesterday." Tony defended "It's probably just a cold."

"And for you that could be deadly." Ducky scolded. "You need to take better care of yourself."

"I know." Tony sighed tiredly.

"I want you to go in to my office and take a nap. You look dead on your feet."

"But…"

"No buts Tony. You will go in and lie down. I will speak to Jethro. Now off you go." Ducky said as he gently pushed Tony into his office.

He watched to make sure the younger man was lying down before leaving the room intent on going upstairs. He was stopped just outside the doors by Jethro himself.

"Is he alright Ducky?" Gibbs enquired.

"He will be fine, he needs some rest. His arm is very sore I'm sure, not that he would admit that." Ducky explained "He hasn't taken any pain killers for it and I fear he may be developing a cold."

"Damn it DiNozzo." Gibbs growled. "What am I going to do with him?"

"Let him rest." Ducky suggested. "He's tired and he seems a bit down in himself."

"Yeah he doesn't seem himself." Gibbs sighed in agreement.

"Let's go check on him." Ducky suggested and led Gibbs into his office. They found Tony curled up in a ball, fast asleep on the couch, cradling his injured arm.

"I didn't think he'd fall asleep so quickly. He must have been very tired." Ducky observed.

"He looks it." Gibbs agreed as he grabbed a blanket and gently spread it over his sleeping agent. "He looks cold."

"Indeed. He did say it was cold yesterday." Ducky agreed. "Now let's leave the boy to rest."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
They both left the office and Gibbs headed back upstairs while Ducky remained in autopsy.

"Is Tony alright?" Ziva asked as Gibbs returned

"He's resting." Gibbs replied as he sat down.

"Is his arm ok?" Abby asked.

"Ducky said it will be sore for a while, but he will be ok."

"Why did you say it was just a scratch Ziva?" Abby asked giving Ziva an evil look.

"I was only messing with his brain." Ziva replied.

"Messing with his head." McGee corrected.

"Yes that." Ziva replied. "I thought he would tell everyone he had a big gunshot wound and look for sympathy."

"He did for a while" McGee said. "But he was very quiet once everyone arrived."

"Yes and he didn't mention it again." Ziva agreed. "And he was very quiet, not at all himself."

"Tony isn't normally quiet." Abby said. "Only when there is something very wrong."

"No he isn't" Gibbs agreed. "Anyone know of anything that could be bothering him."

"He was fine yesterday morning." McGee recalled.

"What happened in that container yesterday?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

"Nothing." Ziva replied. "We talked a bit, that was all."

"Well something must have happened." Abby said

"We'll work it out." Gibbs sighed turning to his computer. "For now just get back to work."

They each returned to work, lost in their own thoughts.

2 hours later Tony quietly walked into the pen, sat down at his desk and finished typing his report. Everyone kept glancing worriedly at Tony. After half an hour Tony stood up and walked to the printer and then dropped his report on Gibbs' desk.

"What's this?" Gibbs asked.

"My report from yesterday." Tony replied. "I emailed it to you but here's a paper copy."

"Thanks." Gibbs replied and Tony went back to his desk.

The next hour was again spent in silence. At 1 o' Clock Gibbs sighed and stood up.

"Take a break and get some lunch." He ordered as he headed to the elevator.

Ziva and McGee happily grabbed their things and started to follow Gibbs.

"Are you coming Tony?" Ziva asked.

"No." Tony replied with a quick glance away from his computer. This caused the other 3 agents to stop in their tracks; Tony always wanted to go for food.

"You need lunch DiNozzo." Gibbs barked.

"And I'll get some." Tony replied coolly.

"Then why don't you come with us." McGee asked.

"Oh so now you actually want me to eat with you." Tony asked in a bitter tone. "Thanks but no thanks"

The three glanced at each other and continued on their way.

"Ok Tony." Ziva sighed.

Tony gave a sigh and waited until the others had left before he got up and headed for the candy machine and got a candy bar, a packet of Doritos and a can of coke and then headed back to his desk.

Meanwhile the other 3 stopped to collect Abby, Ducky and Palmer before they headed to the local diner. They all sat in a booth and quickly ordered.

"Where's Tony?" Palmer asked as they waited for their food.

"He did not want to come." Ziva replied.

"Oh." Jimmy replied. "That's not like him, is he ill?"

"He was shot in the arm yesterday." Ducky replied. "And I fear he is developing a cold. But I don't think that is the reason he did not wish to join us."

"And what is the reason?" Abby asked.

"I think it's because of the dinner the other night." McGee replied and continued to tell the others what Tony had said.

"But he had other plans." Abby said.

"Ah, but was he invited?" Ducky asked.

"Um no." Ziva replied. "I did not think to ask him."

"Ah, now that is what has caused this problem." Ducky concluded. "Young Anthony does not like to be left out."

"And we made things worse." Gibbs sighed just as their food arrived.

"What can we do to make it up to him?" Abby asked as she ate some fries.

"Perhaps another meal." Ziva suggested.

"Maybe." Gibbs replied

"How about an apology." Jimmy suggested.

"Yeah that's a start." Abby sighed "I hate to think we hurt him"

"Yeah." McGee agreed and they all continued their meal each thinking about Tony.

When they had finished they headed back to NCIS. They found Tony still sitting at his desk.

"Did you have lunch?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"Yeah." Tony replied giving the group a quick glance.

The group had decided to talk to Tony when they returned so everyone was present.

"Tony we..." Gibbs started to say but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Gibbs." He barked into the phone and listened to the other person and promptly hung up.

"Gear up we have a body."

Ziva, McGee and Tony quickly grabbed their gear and followed Gibbs to the car, while Ducky and Palmer headed for the truck.

The trip to the crime scene was very quiet, Tony got into the back of the car, not fighting to sit in the front and not muttering a word. When they arrived at the house, they quickly went about their jobs, with Tony sketching and taking pictures of the scene. When he was finished he helped Ziva and McGee to bag the evidence, while Gibbs took witness statements.

It was late when they arrived back at headquarters. The lieutenant was killed with his own gun in what appeared to be a struggle. Tony thought it was a girlfriend so was looking into any leads, while Ziva and McGee thought it was a failed robbery.

After hours of looking, Tony finally found a lead and because the others thought it was a dead end and refused to follow it, he went alone to follow it. He arrived at the lieutenant's girlfriend's house and after knocking on the door he got no answer so picked the lock and entered.

He did a quick sweep before heading to the back room, where he heard sobbing.

He carefully opened the bedroom door and entered with his gun drawn. He found a young woman who he presumed was Rebecca, the lieutenant's girlfriend. She was sitting on the bed holding a gun to her head.

"Rebecca." Tony called calmly.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed "I didn't mean to shoot him."

"It's ok Rebecca." Tony assured "Why don't you put down the gun and tell me what happened."

"I went over to break up with him." Rebecca started to explain but she hadn't dropped the gun. "We started fighting and....and he pulled out a gun and I....I thought he was going to kill me. W..we struggled and I kneed him in the balls...and I grabbed the gun and I must have pulled the trigger. I swear I didn't mean to kill him."

"I believe you Rebecca." Tony soothed. "Now, put down the gun and we can get this all sorted out."

"You believe me." She sobbed with a little hope in her voice.

"Yeah I do." Tony assured. "I can see bruises and scrapes on your arms and they suggest a struggle."

"Thank you." She sobbed again and brought the gun down.

"I need you to put the gun down on the bed and step away." He said.

Rebecca did as he said and he quickly bagged the gun.

"Are these the clothes you were wearing?" he asked and she nodded.

"Let's go." Tony said kindly as he lead her to the car and brought her back to NCIS.

They walked into the pen to find the group having some Chinese take out for dinner.

"Tony." Abby called when she saw him. "We got you some Chow Mein."

"Who's that?" Gibbs barked when he saw the girl.

"This is Rebecca Peterson, Lieutenant Richard's girlfriend." Tony replied.

"Why did you bring her in DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"She shot Lieutenant Richards." Tony replied and held up the gun. "I'm bringing her to the interview room. We need to get her clothes, so Ziva when you have finished will you bring a change of clothes and help her change."

"Yes of course." Ziva agreed and everyone quickly finished their dinner and they all headed for the observation room.

Ziva brought in a jumpsuit for Rebecca to change into.

"Ziva here will bring you to the locker room to change. We need to process your clothes. I'll wait here for you."

"Um ok." She agreed reluctantly and went with Ziva.

After a few minutes Ziva escorted her back and Tony asked Ziva to leave. He then proceeded to take pictures of the scratches and bruises. He then asked Rebecca tell him exactly what happened. He gently sat Rebecca down and then took her statement.

She repeated all she had told him when they were back at the house.

"Why were you breaking up with him?" Tony asked.

"He's a nice guy." Rebecca started. "But he was just a bit too intense. We were only going out for a few months and he was talking about getting married. He often got really jealous if I was even talking to another guy. I just didn't want that, You know?"

"Yeah I know." Tony agreed giving her a soft smile.

"At first it was great." Rebecca continued. "He was so attentive, my parents died when I was 18 so I've been pretty much on my own since then and well it just felt nice to be loved so much again. So at first I didn't mind it but after a while it just started getting too much. So today I knew he would be at home at lunch time, I went over to talk. I explained to him why I was breaking up with him and he started to get really mad. That was when he pulled out the gun. Oh God....I was so scared and I tried to stop him."

"It's ok Rebecca." Tony assured giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I just need to get a DNA sample from you and I need to get the ME's results to confirm everything."

"Sure." Rebecca agreed as Tony swabbed the inside of her cheek.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Is there anything I can get for you?" He asked.

"No thank you." Rebecca replied. "But could you call my roommate and let her know where I am, just in case she's worried."

"Of course." Tony replied and wrote down the number.

He then left the interrogation room and headed down to Ducky. He found Ducky and Palmer looking at some X-rays, but the body had already been put away.

"Hey Ducky, Palmer." Tony called as he entered.

"Hi Tony." Palmer replied happily.

"Hello Anthony. What can we do for you?" Ducky asked.

"I have the shooter upstairs in interrogation. I need you to confirm her story."

"Of course" Ducky said pulling out a file "From the body I can tell you that there was a struggle. There was skin under his nails, which I have sent to Abigail."

"She said she kneed him in the groin" Tony added "Is there anything to indicate that."

"I will check again." Ducky said. "It would have been too early for bruising to appear."

"Great thanks Duck." Tony replied "Oh can you also check his hands for GSR. I'm going to Abby to give her his DNA to compare to the skin you found and I have a weapon with prints for her to check."

"Ok very good." Ducky said "And how are you feeling my boy."

"I'm fine Duck. Thanks" Tony replied with a smile and headed for the lab as Ducky went to get the body.

"Hey Abby." Tony greeted as he entered.

"Tony." Abby squealed and ran and gave him a hug.

"I have some presents for you." Tony said pulling away and handing her the gun and the swab. "Can you compare the DNA from the swab to the skin Ducky pulled from the body? And can you check whose prints are on the trigger."

"Ok no problem Tony." Abby replied grabbing the evidence and quickly started processing them.

Tony quickly left the lab and then called Caroline, Rebecca's roommate. He quickly explained to her what had happened and she agreed to come with a change of clothes for Rebecca as soon as she could. He then made a quick stop at the soda and candy machines and got a can of Pepsi and a bar for Rebecca and brought them into her.

"Thanks." Rebecca smiled as he handed them to her.

"I spoke to Caroline and she's on her way down here to keep you company while we sort all of this out." He informed her.

"Thank you." Rebecca said again. "You are being so nice to me. I really didn't think anyone would believe me."

"Well I do." Tony assured. "Now I'm going to go wait for Caroline and as soon as she gets here I'll bring her into you."

"Thanks." She smiled and took a sip of her soda.

Tony gave a quick smile and then headed back to the bull pen. He sat down at his desk and started typing his report as quickly as he could manage with his injured arm. The now cold chow mein was still sitting on the edge of the desk. About 20 minutes later a young lady entered and looked around. One of the other agents directed her towards Tony.

"You must be Caroline." Tony said standing up and shaking her hand.

"Yes that's me and you must be Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Tony." He said with a smile. "Now if you come with me I'll bring you to Rebecca."

"Thank you." She replied and as he led her down the hall, leaving the others wandering what was going on.

Tony quickly explained what had happened again and then left her in the room with Rebecca. He went back to his desk to finish his report and wait for the results.

"Who was that?" Ziva asked as he sat down.

"That was Rebecca's housemate. She is going to stay with Rebecca for a while until we get the results." Tony explained.

"So would you care to tell us what's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing more to tell." Tony replied not looking at them. "You heard it all in the interrogation."

"I'm not blind or stupid." Tony continued as the rest of them stared in shock at him. "I saw all of you there watching the interview."  
"We just wanted to know what was going on." Ziva defended.

"I know." Tony replied simply and continued typing.

"Tony." Abby called a few minutes later as she marched into the pen. "The DNA matched and the prints on the gun matched. The print on the trigger was Lieutenant Roberts. I guess she is telling the truth."

"Thanks Abby." Tony replied and picked up the phone. "Hi Ducky. Did you get GSR and check on those bruises?"

"Ok good. Thanks. Bye Ducky." He replied and after hanging up, he stood and headed for interrogation.

"They got all the results and all the evidence says it was self defence." Tony said as he entered. "You are free to go but you need to stick around the area in case we need you."

"Thank you." Caroline sighed.

"Yeah." Rebecca agreed. "Thank you Tony. If you hadn't arrived when you had, God only knows what would have happened."

"Just doing my job." Tony smiled. "Caroline brought you some clothes so you can change in the locker room."

"Thank you." Rebecca said again and he led her to the locker room and after she had changed, Tony led them both out through the bull pen. They each gave him a hug before getting in the elevator.

Tony waited a minute before returning to his desk and finishing his report, ignoring the looks the others were giving him.

He quickly finished his report and emailed it to Gibbs.

"Head home." Gibbs ordered as he stood up.

Ziva and McGee quickly gathered their things and left. Tony printed off his report and after grabbing his stuff; he left the report on Gibbs' desk and quickly left.

Gibbs sighed as he saw Tony's Chinese still sitting untouched on his desk. How was he going to make it up to Tony? He looked at his watch; it was just after 9 o'clock. It had been a long day. He too grabbed his stuff and headed home.

Tony arrived home, half an hour later and after having a slice of cold pizza he collapsed into bed feeling worse than he had that morning. He had only been asleep a few minutes when he woke up coughing. He fell asleep again but woke many times during the night with more coughing. It was not a restful night for Tony.

* * *

_A/N Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. They are really appreciated. Keep em coming and I'll keep the chapters coming._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Tony woke the next morning he was feeling a bit worse for wear. He tiredly got up and after a shower, he got dressed. He wasn't feeling great so he skipped breakfast and headed straight to the office. He was again first to arrive and had just switched on his computer when Gibbs arrived.

"Morning Tony." Gibbs called.

"Morning Gibbs." Tony mumbled.

"You feeling alright DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked moving beside Tony, carefully studying the younger man.

"M'fine." Tony replied.

"You don't look fine." Gibbs observed. "Get Ducky to check you over when he comes in."

"Sure." Tony replied with a sigh.

"Look Tony about yesterday." Gibbs started.

"Look I know I shouldn't have gone on my own." Tony interrupted

"Ya think DiNozzo." Gibbs growled.

"Boss if I hadn't gone that girl would have been dead." Tony defended "In this job every second counts. If I can't trust the rest of the team to back me up when I need it, I don't know if I can continue working here."

"Tony, You shouldn't have been left on your own yesterday." Gibbs sighed. "You right, we should have backed you up. I'll talk to the others about it and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"If you say so boss." Tony sighed and went back to his work.

Gibbs sighed and headed back to his desk. He really needed to talk to Tony about the dinner today.

A few minutes later Ziva arrived and greeted them both. She cast a worried glance at Tony before taking her seat. McGee arrived a few minutes later and quickly took his seat after a quick greeting.

"Tony would you like to come over tonight for the dinner I owe you." Ziva asked.

"No thanks, I have plans." Tony replied with a forced smile.

"How about tomorrow night then. I will cook your favourite Italian dish." She asked.

"I'm busy." Tony replied as he slowly stood up and then headed toward the restrooms. He had been holding back a cough which he now let out.

He returned back to his desk after a few minutes to find Ducky waiting for him. He sighed when he saw the ME but without a word of protest, he let Ducky lead him down to autopsy, closely followed by Gibbs.

Ducky helped Tony out of his sweater and t-shirt and then quickly started the exam. Tony sat quietly and let Ducky do his thing. After a few minutes Ducky took out his stethoscope and listened to Tony's chest. When he asked Tony to breathe in it caused Tony to have a coughing fit.

"I'm going to take a blood sample." Ducky sighed.

"What, why." Tony asked

"Your chest does not sound good." Ducky informed them. "I want to get your blood tested in case there is an infection."

"It's fine Duck." Tony said easing himself off the table.

"No it is not." Ducky protested. "Now you sit back up there and let me take some blood."

Tony looked around to see Gibbs blocking his way to the exit. He sighed and reluctantly sat back on the table. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as Ducky came towards him with a syringe.

"Just relax." Ducky advised as he swapped the crook of Tony's elbow with a disinfectant wipe.

Tony gritted his teeth harder and let out a whimper as Ducky inserted the needle.

"Nearly done." Ducky assured as he withdrew the 4th vile of blood.

"There all done." Ducky said as he withdrew the needle and put a cotton ball on the puncture site and then put a band aid over it. "Ok Tony, you can get dressed again."

Tony carefully pulled on his t-shirt and jumper and then climbed off the table.

"Did you take your antibiotics?" Ducky asked.

"Um no." Tony replied hesitantly. "I forgot."

"Forgot indeed." Ducky scolded. "I'm going to give you some now. When was the last time you took them?"

"Yesterday morning." Tony admitted.

Ducky sighed and gave Tony a disappointed look. "Stay there."

Tony sighed but done as instructed. Ducky arrived back carrying a syringe. Tony's eyes widened as he saw it.

"Ok Tony, if you could drop your trousers." Ducky said.

"That's ok Ducky, I'll just take my pills."

"Nonsense." Ducky replied moving beside Tony trapping him against the table. "You haven't taken them since yesterday and you need this."

"Please Ducky, I don't want a shot." Tony pleaded looking from Gibbs back to Ducky.

"I'm afraid it's necessary." Ducky apologised, reaching to pull down Tony pants.

"Do what he says DiNozzo." Gibbs growled moving closer. "It's just a little injection, stop being a baby."

Tony shot Gibbs a dirty look but undone his pants. He turned around, gripped the table and closed his eyes. Ducky quickly lowered the band of Tony's boxers, swabbed the area and inserted the needle. Tony gasped and gripped the table harder.

"There all done." Ducky said pulling Tony's pants back up.

Tony quickly buckled up his belt and stormed out of autopsy.

"You should not have said that Jethro." Ducky sighed.

"Said what?" Gibbs demanded.

"You called him a baby Jethro. You may recall, not so long ago he was infected by Y-pestus."

"I know that Duck. What does that have to do with it?" He growled impatiently.

"He was, how did Tony put it, 'a human pin cushion' for his stay in the hospital. He was given injections numerous times every day. They withdrew fluids from various places including his lungs and spine. And I assure you Jethro, none of those were pleasant experiences. He has every right to be wary of injections or needles.

"Ah hell." Gibbs sighed. "I didn't realise Duck."

"Yes I'm sure." Ducky replied. "And am I to assume you have yet to speak to him about the dinner party."

"No we didn't talk." Gibbs admitted. "We got the case and didn't get a chance."

"Speak to him Jethro." Ducky said as he packed away his things. "I need to get these blood samples checked."

"Ok Duck, let me know when you get them."

"Of course I will." Ducky sighed and started working.

Gibbs quickly headed back upstairs and into the bull pen. DiNozzo was sitting sombrely at his desk staring at the screen. Ziva and McGee were staring at Tony.

Gibbs sat down and spent the next hour observing Tony. When Tony still hadn't spoken a word after an hour Gibbs had enough.

"DiNozzo." He barked. "We need to talk. Abby's lab now. McGee, David, you too."

"Yes boss." Ziva and McGee answered and stood up.

Tony sighed and slowly eased himself out of his chair. He had only taken two steps when he was overcome with a wave of dizziness and collapsed to his knees.

"Tony." Gibbs gasped rushing to his sided, followed by Ziva and Tim.

"You ok DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he knelt beside his agent.

"Not feeling so good boss." Tony admitted

"Let's get him down to Ducky." Gibbs said and carefully helped Tony to his feet. McGee quickly moved to Tony's other side and they both helped the dizzy agent to the elevator.

"Jesus Tony, you're burning up." Gibbs commented as he felt the heat radiating from Tony.

Ziva quickly pressed the button and the elevator brought the group down to autopsy.

"Ducky." Gibbs called as they entered. "We need your help."

"Goodness, what happened." Ducky asked as he came out of his office.

"Tony collapsed." Ziva explained as they led Tony to the table.

"Let's get him up on the table." Ducky instructed and Gibbs and McGee helped Tony up.

"Help him out of his top" Ducky said as he grabbed his equipment

Gibbs quickly pulled off Tony's jumper and t-shirt causing Tony to moan as it hurt his injured arm.

"Gently." Ducky scolded. "Ok Anthony let me have a look at you."

He gently placed the stethoscope on Tony's back and listened.

"Has he been coughing?" Ducky asked.

"A little." Gibbs replied. "Every once in a while."

Ducky ordered Tony to open his mouth and the inserted a thermometer.

"His temperature is up." Ducky advised after he had removed the thermometer. "But this does not explain why he collapsed."

He then proceeded to take Tony's blood pressure. "Mmm a bit low but not too bad."

"What's wrong with him Duck?" Jethro asked.

"I'm not sure." Ducky replied. "Anthony what did you have for breakfast this morning."

"Huh." Tony replied looking up at the ME. Ducky repeated the question for him.

"Oh um. I didn't." Tony admitted. "I wasn't hungry"

"Anthony." Ducky tutted. "I really shouldn't have given you that shot on an empty stomach. What did you have for dinner last night?"

"I um had a slice of pizza when I went home." Tony mumbled.

"Anthony." Ducky scolded. "You really need to take better care of yourself. What exactly did you have to eat yesterday?"

"I um had some cereal and a candy bar." Tony said.

"Ah hell Tony." Gibbs sighed.

"Why didn't you eat anything?" Ducky asked.

"I uh was tired when I went home and fell asleep." Tony replied

"All right Anthony." Ducky sighed. "Ziva my dear, can you get me a carton of juice from my office."

"Of course Ducky." She replied and rushed to his office.

"I'm just going to check your blood sugar level." Ducky informed as he pulled Tony hand out. He quickly pricked Tony's finger causing him to jump. Ducky quickly took some blood and after putting a band aid on Tony he went to check the sample.

Ziva returned with 2 cartons of juice and waited beside Tony.

"Your blood sugar levels are very low." Ducky scolded. "I want you to drink both of those juice boxes."

"K." Tony sighed and took the juice Ziva held out for him. He slowly took a few sips from the straw.

"All of it." Gibbs instructed and Tony kept drinking.

"Good." Ducky praised as Tony drained the carton. "Now drink the other one."

Tony reluctantly accepted the second carton and drank it as quickly as he could.

"Good lad, now let's get you out of those pants and you can lie down for a while."

"I'm fine now Ducky, thanks" Tony replied

"You most certainly are not." Ducky said "You are unwell and you seem to be unable to take care of yourself. You are going to lie down for a while."

"Fine." Tony mumbled and stood up only to have another dizzy spell and started swaying.

Gibbs quickly caught hold of him and held him up while Ducky removed Tony's pant's and shoes and then they both led him to Ducky's office. They gently laid him down and Gibbs covered him with a blanket and tucked him in.

"Sleep Tony." He added

"Yes boss." Tony sighed and closed his eyes as Ducky and Gibbs left the room.

"So what's the verdict?" Gibbs asked as they returned to the others and Abby who had just joined them.

"Well Jethro, young Anthony has a cold but I fear he is developing a chest infection. I'm waiting on the blood tests to confirm."

"They are still running Ducky." Abby said. "They should be ready soon."

"May I ask a question?" Ziva asked.

"What." Gibbs asked.

"I have noticed that Tony has many scars on his back and I was wondering how he got them."

"You'd have to ask him that yourself." Gibbs replied.

"It is just that I have seen similar scars to those before. But they were on people who had been tortured. Tony's files do not mention anything to explain them."

"As I said you'd have to ask Tony." Gibbs repeated.

"They are quite faded." Ziva continued. "I would think that they are quite old. I had noticed some scars before today but I had not seen the ones on his back. Was he beaten as a child?"

Gibbs cast a quick glance at Ducky and sighed.

"I don't really know. He has never directly said so but from the bits he has said over the years I think that is the case."

"It would explain his behaviour." Ducky added. "We know his father ignored him half of the time and the attention he did receive was negative, which is why he craves attention."

They were suddenly interrupted by some loud coughing coming from Ducky's office. They all quickly made their way to the door. Tony was doubled over, coughing and trying to catch his breath. Gibbs and Ducky moved beside him, to support him while Ziva got a glass of water. Tony finished coughing and took a few sips of water. "Thanks" he mumbled.

"Timothy, would you be so kind to get some blankets so Tony can sleep sitting up." Ducky asked.

"Oh, yeah sure." McGee replied and hurried off to get what was needed. He returned a few minutes later and placed some blankets, sheets and pillows on the couch. Gibbs and Ducky then helped Tony lay back. Tony pulled the blankets up over him and snuggled into the pillows.

"Ok Anthony, try and get some rest." Ducky said. "I'm going to see if the results are ready."

"Thanks Ducky." Tony replied and closed his eyes.

Ducky left the office and he and Abby went to get the results. Ducky sighed when he read the result and then returned to the office with a grim look to the exit. He sighed and reluctantly sat back on the table. He closed his eye

"What's up Duck." Gibbs asked.

"Tony has a chest infection as well as a cold. He is also quite run down."

"Does he need to be in the hospital?" Gibbs asked worriedly.

"I think it would be wise to contact Bradley." Ducky replied.

"No hospitals." Tony mumbled tiredly

"We'll see Tony." Gibbs sighed.

"I will go make that call." Ducky said and excused himself.

Ducky returned a few minutes later. "Bradley is on his way." He said.

_A/N Wow a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added the story to their alerts. I was amazed there were so many._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brad arrived after 15 minutes and quickly made his way to his patient's side and wasted no time before starting the examination. After he had given Tony a full check up, he joined the others just outside the office.

"Well." Gibbs barked.

"Ducky's diagnosis is correct." Brad confirmed "His temperature is up and he is dehydrated. He needs someone to keep an eye on him in case it gets any worse. I think it would be best if he were admitted."

"He won't be happy with that" Ducky sighed.

"No." Brad agreed. "But because he lives alone it's necessary."

"What if someone was to stay with him?" Gibbs asked.

"He still needs to get some fluids into him."

"We can set him up with an IV here." Ducky suggested

"You will need to have someone with him 24/7" Brad said. "And make sure that he takes his antibiotics. I don't think he will need oxygen but you can call me if he gets any worse."

"Ok Brad." Gibbs agreed "He's going to stay at my place until he's better."

"That's good." Brad smiled. "I'll go give him the good news and start the IV."

"Thank you Bradley." Ducky said "Anthony will be happy he does not have to be admitted but he will not be happy about the IV."

"Don't I know it." Brad sighed "He pulled them out nearly every time he had a coughing fit and having them reinserted that many times was painful. I'm surprised that he doesn't have a panic attack when he sees a needle. I know I would."

"He'll do everything he can to avoid them" Ducky added.

"Wish me luck." Brad sighed and headed to the office.

"Hey Tony." He called and sat down. "I have some news; I'm not going to admit you."

"That's great." Tony sighed in relief.

"I do need to insert an IV." Brad added.

"Oh um, are you sure." Tony asked paling even further.

"Yeah I am. You are dehydrated and we need to get some fluids into you quickly."

"Can't I just drink some water?" Tony asked

"No I'm afraid that just won't do it." Brad sighed. "I'll be as gentle as possible and we'll make sure it doesn't come out."

"K". Tony sighed, "Can I go home then?"

"You are going to be staying with Gibbs for a while." Brad said

"What why." Tony asked with a cough.

"You need someone to keep an eye on you." Brad replied "It's either Gibbs or the hospital."

Tony sighed in reply as Brad started inserting the IV needle. Tony tensed up as soon as the needle touched his skin.

Brad gently eased the needle into Tony's vein and taped it in place.

"Now the hard part is done." Brad assured and Tony relaxed slightly.

Brad hung up a bag of fluids and then gently attached the tubing to the IV port.

"I'm going to put plenty of tape on this so hopefully it won't come out."

"Didn't work the last time." Tony sighed.

"No it didn't, but your cough isn't as bad this time." Brad assured.

"Yeah but it still could come out." Tony sighed again.

"It could, how about I wrap it up like they do in paediatrics." Brad suggested "That might help to keep it in."

"Alright." Tony agreed which surprised Brad.

Brad left the room and asked Ducky to bring him some bandages and a few other things he would need. Ducky quickly gathered the supplies and handed them to Brad, who then returned to Tony.

Brad gently wrapped Tony's forearm in the bandage and then placed a hard plate under Tony's hand. It extended up his entire forearm. Then Brad continued bandaging the arm, holding the plate in place.

"Now there we go. That will keep you from moving your wrist too much and will hopefully stop the IV from coming out.

"Thanks. " Tony replied as he examined his arm "I can't use either hand now."

"It's only for a few hours." Brad assured "Ducky will take it out when he is sure you're ok. Hopefully before you leave with Gibbs."

"Yeah about that." Tony said. "I um don't really want to stay with Gibbs. Is there any other option?"

"Yeah the hospital." Brad replied worriedly.

"How long would I have to stay there for?" Tony asked followed by another cough.

"A few days at the very least." Brad replied in shock. "But I think staying with Gibbs would be better."

"He'll probably kill me." Tony said. "He's already pissed at me."

"Why."

"Don't know. He's always pissed at me about something. They had dinner the other night, all of them, and they didn't invite me. They made sure I knew about it too. They rubbed it in my face."

"I'm sure they didn't mean it Tony." Brad assured

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I should be used to it at this stage, right." Tony replied. "I'll go to the hospital."

"Are you sure Tony?" Brad asked "I know how much you hate hospitals."

"Yeah." Tony sighed unhappily and coughed

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes." Brad said and left the room as Tony sunk back down against the pillows.

"He has agreed to go to the hospital." Brad informed the team.

"What really?" Abby exclaimed "How did you get him to do that?"

"I didn't do anything." Brad assured "He doesn't want to stay with Gibbs. He thinks you are pissed off with him and he said something about not being at a dinner."

"Ah shit. Enough is enough." Gibbs growled and headed for Ducky's office closely followed by the rest of the group. "Tony I am not pissed at you." Gibbs growled causing Tony to jump.

"Uh ok." Tony replied throwing a dirty look at Brad.

"Maybe he would believe you if you stopped growling at him." Abby said

Gibbs threw Abby an exasperated look and then returned his focus to Tony. "I'm not pissed at you Tony, I'm just worried. You haven't been yourself all day. Look I want you to stay with me; I know how much you hate hospitals."

"Are you sure you want a baby staying with you." Tony scowled.

"Jethro said that Anthony was a baby because he didn't want a shot." Ducky explained to the group.

Gibbs gave Ducky a dirty look and then turned back to Tony. "I didn't mean that Tony, I forgot about what you had been through."

"I wish I could forget." mumbled Tony with a cough.

"I know." Gibbs sighed. "Look about the other night, we didn't mean to leave you out."

"Just forget about it." Tony interrupted.

"Listen Tony." Gibbs continued "You had other plans."

"So you couldn't have rescheduled?" Tony asked quietly.

"It is my fault Tony." Ziva said. "I did not think to ask you after you had told me you had other plans."

"We didn't mean to exclude you." Abby added

"But you did." Tony sighed "And then you rubbed it in my face, all of you, which hurt more than not being invited."

"We are really sorry." McGee added

"Now, will you stay at my place?" Gibbs asked.

"Alright." Tony agreed with a yawn. "I really don't want to go to the hospital."

"Good." Gibbs replied. "Now you rest for a while and let the fluids do their thing. McGee is going to get us some lunch. We will wake you when it get's here."

"K thanks." Tony replied with a small smile as Gibbs gently tucked the blanket around him, being careful of both arms.

"Thank you Bradley." Ducky said shaking Brad's hand "Ziva is going to collect Tony's prescription and Jethro will make sure he takes them."

"If he doesn't pull out the IV, leave it in and give him another bag of fluids tomorrow. Let me know how he is." Brad instructed.

"I will." Ducky replied and bid the doctor goodbye.

McGee arrived back an hour later with lunch and the group convened in Ducky's office.

Tony woke with start when everyone entered, causing him to have a coughing fit. Gibbs rushed to his side and helped him through it.

"Huh, IV didn't come out." Tony commented looking at his hand.

"That's good." Gibbs replied as he helped Tony sit back.

"Lunch is here." McGee stated as he handed out the lunches.

Tony took his lunch and carefully opened the wrapping with some difficulty. He then took a few bites. The group ate in companionable silence and Tony was last to finish.

"Get some more rest Tony." Ducky ordered, "It will take another hour or so for the fluids to finish."

"Ok Duck," Tony sighed and carefully lay back down and the others returned to work.

Two hours later Ducky returned and gently woke Tony.

"Hey Ducky." Tony greeted.

"Hello Anthony." Ducky smiled. "I'm just going to disconnect the IV."

"Thanks." Tony replied and held out his hand

Ducky gently removed the bandage and then the tape holding the tubing. He disconnected the tubing from the IV port, then sealed the port and then proceeded to re-bandage the arm.

"Aren't you going to take it out?" Tony asked

"No not at the moment." Ducky replied "Bradley has said we should leave it in for a while longer."

"Oh." Tony sighed and laid his arm across his stomach

"Now let's get you dressed and you can go home with Gibbs."

Tony reluctantly threw off the blanket and went to stand up.

"Ah now, wait a minute young man." Ducky said stopping him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "I will get your clothes first."

Ducky returned a minute later and gently eased Tony into his shirt. He then helped him into his pants and shoes.

"You're all set, let's go." Ducky said and helped Tony to his feet.

Tony swayed slightly but was ok after a minute and he and Ducky headed to the bull pen.

"Hey look who's awake." Ziva smiled when she saw them coming.

"Is he ready to go?" Gibbs asked looking Tony up and down.

"Yes he is." Ducky replied "Did you get his prescription"

"Yes." Gibbs replied grabbing his things and Tony's. "Ziva collected it earlier."

"Good." Ducky replied "Now you need to make sure he gets plenty of fluids and make sure he doesn't lie flat on his back."

"I know the drill Duck." Gibbs replied.

"Oh and he still has the IV port in his hand so you will need to be careful of that. And check the bullet wound to make sure it isn't red or inflamed."

"Ok sure duck." Gibbs replied as he moved beside Tony and gently took his arm. "Let's go Tony."

"Ok boss." Tony replied and let Gibbs lead him away. "Bye guys."

"Get Well quickly." Ziva called.

"It's Get Well Soon." Tony corrected her.

"Yes well that too. And Tony I really am sorry about the dinner."

Tony nodded and turned to leave.

"Feel better." McGee added as Gibbs led Tony into the elevator.

* * *

_A/N Thank you again for all the reviews they are really great. Thanks for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tony remained silent as they walked slowly to the car. He said nothing as Gibbs opened the door for him and helped him. The drive to the house was silent and with the hum of the car he drifted off to sleep. He was woken when Gibbs opened the passenger door.

"Are we here?" Tony asked groggily

"Yeah." Gibbs replied as Tony slowly climbed out if the car and they both made their way inside.

"Abby brought over some of your stuff." Gibbs advised "She put them up in the spare room"

"Thanks boss." Tony replied as he made his way up the stairs with Gibbs following behind him.

They both went into the spare room and Tony spotted his gear bag on the bed.

He just about managed to get it open and found a pair of pyjama pants and a t-shirt on top.

"Thank you Abby." He mumbled as pulled out the clothes. He started unbuttoning his shirt but found it quite difficult. Seeing his problem, Gibbs moved beside him and started unbuttoning the shirt for him. He then helped Tony with his pants and helped him get into his pyjamas and T-shirt.

"Ok Tony, climb into bed." Gibbs ordered as he pulled back the covers and fixed the pillows.

Tony climbed in and then Gibbs tucked the blankets around him.

"Get some sleep; I'll wake you when dinner is ready."

"Thanks boss." Tony replied softly.

Gibbs gave a rare smile and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Tony closed his eyes when Gibbs left and quickly fell asleep. He woke a while later to a delicious aroma wafting through the house. He was just about to get up when Gibbs walked into the room.

"Smells great boss." Tony commented followed by a yawn.

"Well it tastes even better." Gibbs replied "You can get up and taste for yourself."

"Yes boss." Tony replied pulling off the covers and followed Gibbs downstairs.

Tony sat down at the table and Gibbs brought over two big plates of stew and a plate of bread.

"Dig in." Gibbs ordered and Tony quickly picked up his spoon and started eating. It really tasted wonderful and hit the spot. Tony managed to eat nearly all of the stew as well as a few slices of bread.

"That was delicious." Tony complemented as he finished.

"Glad you liked it." Gibbs replied as he stood up.

Tony stood as well and awkwardly picked up his plate to bring it out.

"You go sit down." Gibbs said as he took the plate from Tony. "I'll clean up."

"It's ok, I'll help." Tony volunteered but was interrupted by a cough.

"No you go sit down and I'll be in to you in a minute." Gibbs said.

"Ok boss. Thanks." Tony replied with another cough.

Tony went into the living room and took a seat on the couch. He sighed in relief as he sat down which unfortunately caused a coughing fit.

Gibbs heard Tony coughing and hurried into the living room with a glass of water. He helped Tony to drink some and eventually the coughing subsided.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked

"Yeah." Tony replied and slumped back against the couch.

"Do you want to watch some TV?" Gibbs asked

"Um yeah sure." Tony replied followed by another cough.

Gibbs got up and switched on the TV. He went back out to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. Then he rejoined Tony a few minutes later carrying two mugs.

"It's hot chocolate." Gibbs said handing Tony a mug.

"Thanks." Tony replied in shock.

The two sat in silence drinking their drinks and relaxing.

"Tony, about Zivas dinner party." Gibbs said breaking the silence. "We knew you had other plans and didn't think that you would mind."

"It's up to Ziva who she invites to her house." Tony replied "If she didn't want me there that's fine. That's her choice."

"I'm sure she did want you there." Gibbs sighed.

"If she did she could have rescheduled." Tony sighed. "It's fine boss, she just doesn't like me. I'll get over it."

"Then why are you so upset." Gibbs asked.

"You really don't get it." Tony sighed "You obviously don't know me very well."

"Of course I know you Tony." Gibbs sighed. "Just tell me."

"If you knew me you wouldn't have rubbed it in my face about not being at the dinner. If you knew me you would know how much it would hurt me not to be invited. If you know me as you say you do, it means you hurt me on purpose."

"It wasn't my intention or anyone's intention to hurt you." Gibbs replied

"I'm going to go." Tony sighed and stood up from the couch.

"No Tony, stay here." Gibbs insisted.

"It's fine Gibbs, I've been taking care of myself for as long as I can remember, no need to change that now."

"Please stay Tony." Gibbs pleaded "Look I'm not good with emotions and feelings. You can ask my ex wives, but I know when I've fucked up and I'd like you to stay."

"Fine." Tony sighed "I'll stay here for now."

"Good." Gibbs smiled "I'd hate to have to tell Ducky you were AWOL."

"Yeah." Tony replied and started coughing. When he could finally catch his breath again, he lay back against the couch. "Ducky can be a bit scary at times"

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure." Tony replied "What've you got?"

"Probably nothing you would like but there could be something on the TV."

"Cool." Tony replied as Gibbs flicked around. They eventually decided on an old western that was just starting.

When the movie had finished, Gibbs looked over to see his agent asleep. He got up and put a blanket over Tony, then headed down to the basement to work on his boat. After two hours Gibbs headed back upstairs to find Tony still fast asleep. Gibbs grabbed Tony's pills and a glass of water, then gently woke the younger man, which caused Tony to have another coughing fit.

Gibbs helped him drink some water and when he stopped coughing gave him his pills, which Tony reluctantly swallowed. He then helped Tony into the bathroom and then helped him into bed. Tony lay back against the pile of pillows and then Gibbs pulled the blankets up over him.

"Sleep well Tony." Gibbs said and left the room.

Gibbs went back downstairs and tidied up a bit before he too went to bed. He woke numerous times during the night when Tony started coughing. He got up a few times but each time Tony remained asleep.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews and alerts. I love to get them._


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6

After a restless night, Gibbs got up and prepared breakfast. He loaded a tray and brought it up to Tony's room. Tony was still fast asleep so Gibbs put the tray on the bedside table.

"Tony" he called "Come on Tony, time to wake up."

"Don't wanna." Tony mumbled.

"Your breakfast is going to get cold."

"Not hungry." Tony whined.

"Come on Tony." Gibbs sighed as he sat at the edge of the bed. "You need to eat or Ducky will make you go to the hospital."

"Ok." Tony mumbled and slowly pushed himself up further.

"Ata boy." Gibbs praised and brought the tray closer.

Tony reluctantly accepted the tray as Gibbs set it on his lap. He picked up the fork and put some scrambled egg on it and ate it.

Gibbs watched as Tony struggled to eat his food. It was slow going but he managed to eat it all.

"Ducky is going to be here to check on you shortly." Gibbs said when Tony had finished "Go relax in the sitting room until he comes."

"Ok boss." Tony replied and slowly made his way into the sitting room. Tony sat on the couch after he had switched on the TV and after a few minutes, Gibbs joined him.

It was about half an hour later when Ducky arrived and made his way straight to the sitting room.

"Ah, there you are. How are you feeling this morning?"

"A bit better." Tony replied with a smile.

"That's good to hear. Now let me have a look at you." Ducky said as he pulled out his equipment.

Tony sighed and let Ducky take his vitals.

"Your temperature is still up." Ducky sighed "And you are still dehydrated. I'm going to give you some more fluids and I'll check on you later to see how you are getting on. Now if you'll just lay back on the couch, I'll get you set up."

"Um ok." Tony sighed and lay down.

Ducky pulled a bag of fluids from his bag and hung it on a coat rack which Gibbs had brought in. Gibbs stood at the door watching as Ducky gently connected the tubing to the IV port in Tony's hand that was thankfully still in place.

"Alright Anthony, now you need to rest. This will take a few hours to drain into you."

"Ok." Tony sighed and then coughed some more.

When they were sure Tony was ok, Ducky and Gibbs left the sitting room.

"Is he really doing ok?" Gibbs asked when they were out of Tony's hearing range.

"He'll be fine Jethro, the wound is healing and his lungs are sounding better already. A few more days of rest and he will be as good as new."

"He's still upset that we rubbed it in his face the he wasn't at the dinner party.

"Ah I see." Ducky sighed. "It's not surprising; he does not like to be left out. I fear it stems from his issues with his father."

"Figured as much." Gibbs replied "How do I fix it Duck."

"All you and the rest of us can do is show him that we care." Ducky sighed.

"I'm not good at that."

"Jethro, just be there for him, let him know that you won't abandon him. He looks to you as a father figure."

"I know Duck, I know." Gibbs sighed "I'd better get back to him."

"You can disconnect the fluids when they are gone." Ducky said "I'll call back this evening or tomorrow to check on him."

"Thanks Duck. I'll see you then."

Gibbs returned to the sitting room to find Tony sitting up and looking at his hand.

"Hey Tony." Gibbs caused causing the younger man to look up.

"Hey boss."

"I thought I might go rent a DVD." Gibbs said "So we can watch it during the day."

"I uh thought you'd have to go to work boss."

"Na, not today. I told Jenny I had someone to take care of."

"You don't have to stay because of me boss."

"I know I don't, but I want to. Any preference on what DVD we get."

"Na, anything will do." Tony smiled.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay out of trouble."

"Will do."

Gibbs hurried to the video store and picked out a few movies to keep them going for the next few days. When he returned Gibbs went straight to the kitchen and made a coffee from himself and a hot chocolate for Tony. He returned to the sitting room and placed the mugs on the table before sitting beside Tony.

"Hey boss, you're back." Tony remarked

"Ya think." Gibbs replied sarcastically. "I made you some hot chocolate and got a few DVD's"

" Thanks." Tony said as he picked up his mug and took a sip. "This is good."

"Glad you like it." Gibbs said and started the first DVD.

Tony fell asleep towards the end of the movie so Gibbs put a blanket over him.

When Tony woke up he could hear Gibbs moving around in the kitchen. Looking up, he saw that the bag of fluids was empty. He un-wrapped the bandages, so that he could disconnect the IV and then rewrapped his hand. He slowly stood up and headed for the kitchen. Gibbs was making lunch for both of them and didn't notice Tony.

"Hey boss." Tony greeted.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing up? Where is the IV?"

"It was finished so I took it out."

"You should have waited for me to do it." Gibbs sighed. "I'm making lunch and it will be done in a minute so have a seat."

"Thanks boss." Tony said and sat down.

Gibbs served up lunch and they both ate hungrily. After they had finished, Gibbs insisted that Tony went to bed for a nap and although Tony didn't want to sleep, he fell asleep after a few minutes and slept soundly for another 2 hours.

When he woke he headed downstairs. Gibbs wasn't around but there was a roast cooking in the oven. Tony went down to the basement and found Gibbs working on his boat.

"Hey DiNozzo." Gibbs called as he heard his agent coming down the stairs. "Are you feeling any better."

"Yeah a bit, thanks." Tony replied as he sat down on one of the steps.

"Dinner will be ready in a few hours." Gibbs said "You can watch some TV until then, if you want."

"I'll just stay here for a while, if that's ok."

"Sure, just make sure you stay warm and don't come to near the saw dust, it might aggravate your lungs."

"No problem boss." Tony said and picked up a crossword book and started filling it in.

Tony continued filling in the crosswords, with some occasional help from Gibbs, while Gibbs continued work on the boat for another hour.

They then headed back upstairs and Gibbs put on the rest of the dinner while Tony set the table. When the dinner was finally ready they sat down to eat.

"I was thinking we should have the others around tomorrow night." Gibbs said when they had finished.

"It's your house boss." Tony replied "You can invite who you want."

"I know that Tony." Gibbs sighed "But I want you to be comfortable here."

"It's ok boss, I can go home." Tony said followed by a cough.

"God Tony." Gibbs growled "I want to do this for you."

"There's no need." Tony objected.

"We don't have to invite Ziva, if that's the problem." Gibbs suggested.

"Yeah, I'm a bit pissed off with Ziva, boss." Tony sighed "But I wouldn't do that to someone. I wouldn't purposely exclude or hurt someone."

"I know you wouldn't" Gibbs agreed. "We don't have to do it, I just thought you might like to."

"Ok boss, we'll have them over."

"Only if you want to Tony." Gibbs said.

"Yeah." Tony agreed reluctantly.

"We can get pizza and some DVD's to watch." Gibbs continued

"Sounds good."

"Ok, let's get this cleared up and we can watch another DVD."

The two men made quick work of the clean up and then went to the sitting room. Gibbs picked out a DVD and put it on. They both enjoyed the film and afterwards they played a game of chess.

Tony won to Gibbs' surprise. After the game, Tony took his pills and went to bed.

* * *

_A/N Thank again for all the wonderful reviews and alerts. Keep em coming_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The following morning, Tony woke early and was feeling much better. He got up and headed to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

Gibbs woke to a delicious aroma floating through the house. He quickly got up, got dressed and went down stairs. He found Tony in the kitchen serving up some freshly made pancakes.

"That looks great Tony." Gibbs praised "You shouldn't have."

"I was hungry." Tony explained.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Gibbs asked him.

"I'm feeling much better boss." Tony replied

"That's good to hear. " Gibbs smiled as he took a plate from Tony and they both went to the table and began eating.

When they had finished and tidied up, Gibbs went to the basement and Tony settled on the couch and started reading a book. Gibbs came back up a few hours later to find Tony deeply engrossed in the book. Gibbs went to the kitchen and started on lunch. When it was ready he loaded everything onto a tray and brought it into the sitting room. He had it put down on the table before Tony even noticed he was in the room.

"Oh hey boss." He greeted looking up from the book.

"I have lunch." Gibbs said pointing to the tray of food.

"Brilliant." Tony replied as he marked the page and put the book down. "I'm starved."

He hungrily ate the lunch, as did Gibbs. When they had finished they cleaned up.

"I want you to take a nap." Gibbs said when they had finished.

"But I'm feeling better." Tony protested which was followed by a cough.

"I know you are Tony." Gibbs said "But you should rest for a while. Ducky will be coming over with the others later and I want you well rested."

"Ok boss." Tony sighed "I'll lie down for a while."

"Good boy." Gibbs replied, ruffling Tony's hair.

Tony gave a small smile and headed upstairs to his room and lay down, pulling the covers over him.

Although he didn't feel that tired, he quickly fell asleep.

Gibbs came up a few minutes later to find Tony fast asleep. He entered the room and pulled the covers up further on the sleeping man. He then went back down to the basement to work on the boat for another few hours. Gibbs was so engrossed in the boat that he didn't hear Ducky enter until he came down the stairs.

"Ah Jethro, there you are." Ducky said. "Where is young Anthony?"

"I sent him up to lie down a few hours ago." Gibbs replied.

"The others will be here shortly "Ducky said. "I'll go up and check him over before they get here."

"I'll go with you Duck." Gibbs said laying down his sander and making his way up the stairs.

They went upstairs and in to Tony's room to find Tony still fast asleep.

"Anthony, time to wake up." Ducky called as he put his bag down beside the bed.

"Hmmm." Tony mumbled as his eyes blinked open.

"Ducky is here to make sure you are getting better." Gibbs said.

"Oh hey Ducky." Tony mumbled and pushed himself up further in the bed.

"Are you feeling better today?" Ducky asked as he put on his stethoscope.

"Yeah" Tony replied with a yawn.

"Now breathe in for me." Ducky instructed and placed the stethoscope under Tony's shirt.

Tony did as instructed but it caused him to have a coughing fit. When he had finished coughing, Ducky inserted a thermometer in Tony's mouth and then took his blood pressure.

"What's the verdict Duck?" Gibbs asked as Ducky checked the wound on Tony's arm.

"He is on the mend." Ducky replied with a smile "But he still needs plenty of rest. His temperature is still up and he..

"Hello, he's right here." Tony interrupted.

"I'm sorry Anthony." Ducky apologised. "As I was saying your temperature is still up and that's not helping with the dehydration. Have you been drinking much water?"

"I had two glasses already today." Tony replied.

"In that case I think we should get another bag of fluids into you. Your IV is still in place I see."

"Yeah." Tony replied sadly, holding out his still bandaged hand.

Ducky checked the IV port and after flushing it with saline to confirm it was still ok, he attached a bag of fluids and then the three of them went downstairs. Ducky settled Tony on the couch and wrapped him in a blanket before joining Gibbs in the kitchen.

Gibbs had just finished making coffee when the door opened and Abby, McGee, Ziva and Palmer came in. Tony was lying on the couch with the blanket pulled up tight around him.

"Are you sure Tony is up for this." Abby asked Gibbs quietly.

"Yeah, he's doing ok." Gibbs assured and they went into the room.

"Oh hey guys." Tony said as he opened his eyes and pushed himself up.

"Hey Tony are you feeling better?" Abby asked.

"I'm ok Abbs." Tony replied with a smile as the rest of the group took their seats.

"I'm going to call for Pizza." Gibbs said. "McGee, set up the DVD."

McGee quickly got up and turned on the DVD player. He had it ready to go when Gibbs arrived back.

They were half an hour into the movie when the pizzas arrived. McGee paused the DVD while Gibbs paid for the pizzas and brought them back in. They all grabbed some pizza and continued watching the DVD. When the DVD finished Abby suggested they play a game and everyone agreed.

They decided to play charades. Tony wasn't up to much moving around with the IV attached so he was the referee. In the end Abby and McGee won with Jimmy and Ziva coming last. Gibbs then suggested that they play Monopoly so that Tony could take part. Gibbs won the game, although it would have been Tony if he hadn't fallen asleep near the end. When the game finished, Ducky checked on Tony and seeing that the fluids were gone, he gently disconnected the tubing. Tony mumbled and moved away but remained asleep. Ducky covered him with a blanket and went to the kitchen to help Gibbs with coffee. They returned to the sitting room with coffees for everyone.

They had been sitting, talking for a while when Tony suddenly started moaning and trashing around. Gibbs quickly got up and rushed to his senior agent's side. "It's ok Tony, I've got you."

Tony woke with a start and started coughing. Gibbs gently helped him to sit forward and held him until he finished coughing. Ducky got a glass of water and helped Tony to drink some.

"You ok Tony." Gibbs asked.

"Yeah boss." Tony gasped as he caught his breath.

Gibbs helped him ease back into the chair.

"I think we'll take out that IV now Anthony." Ducky said

"Yeah sounds good." Tony agreed.

Ducky got his bag and then unwrapped Tony's arm and after cleaning the area he gently removed the IV. After cleaning the area he put a band aid over the puncture wound.

"Thanks Duck." Tony said flexing his fingers.

"Any time my boy." Ducky replied "Now I really should get going. I will call tomorrow to see how you are. And Anthony I do apologise for the way you were treated."

"Thanks Duck." Tony said again.

"Bye Duck man." Abby called.

"Bye Ducky." The others added as Gibbs walked him out.

When Gibbs returned Tony was looking very tired so Gibbs sent the others home.

"Tony I am very sorry for not inviting you to the dinner." Ziva said as she prepared to leave. "In Mossad we do not do these types of things. I really did not intend to hurt you."

"Thanks." Tony replied with a small smile that did not reach his eyes.

"I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

"I'm sorry too Tony." Abby added "I love you so much and I didn't mean to hurt you like I did."

"Thanks Abbs."

"I'm sorry too Tony." Jimmy added. "I didn't know that you weren't going to be there but I shouldn't have rubbed it your face."

"Thanks Palmer."

"Ah same goes for me." McGee added. "I ah I teased you because you always tease me."

"Yes but when I tease you it is in good nature. I don't try to hurt you."

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be so hurt by it."

"I do have feelings." Tony snapped.

"We know you do Tony." Abby said as she pulled him into a hug.

"We truly are sorry Tony." Ziva added. "And we are sorry for not following your lead with the case."

"Yeah we shouldn't have let you go alone even if we thought it was a dead end."

"Do you really not trust me?" Tony asked. "Am I that bad an investigator, that bad an agent?"

"No Tony you are not." Ziva assured.

"I trust you to have my six." Gibbs added. "You wouldn't have made it to being my senior field agent if I didn't"

"I trust you Tony." McGee added "I know you are a great agent. You are very good at your job."

"Then why didn't you follow my lead?" Tony asked

"I don't know." McGee sighed. "You hadn't been acting like yourself all day and, and I just thought you wanted to get out of the office."

"We were wrong Tony and we will follow your lead from now on."

"Good." Tony replied.

"Ok time to go." Gibbs interrupted. "Tony needs to rest"

"Good night." Ziva called.

"Night." McGee and Jimmy added together.

"Bye Tony, see you tomorrow." Abby called and they all left

When they had gone Gibbs helped Tony up and led him upstairs. Gibbs waited outside to let Tony get changed in private and then went back in and stared tucking Tony into bed.

* * *

_A/N. Thanks again for the reviews and alerts. I love to get them._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The following morning Gibbs woke feeling very rested. He had only woken twice as Tony's coughing fits seemed to have lessened in quantity and severity. He got up and after having a shower, he headed down stairs to start on breakfast. He had just finished cooking and was loading the food onto plates when Tony arrived, still in his pyjamas.

"You must have smelt the food." Gibbs commented

"Yeah." Tony agreed "It smells good."

"Well then have a seat and eat up." Gibbs instructed.

Tony happily sat down and started eating. Tony cleared his plate and also had a few slices of toast.

"You must be feeling better" Gibbs said as he handed Tony his pills and a glass of water.

"Yeah, much better."

"Good, now drink all of the water or Ducky will be putting in another IV.

"I'm drinking loads." Tony whined

"Have you been going to the toilet much?"

"Boss." Tony whined awkwardly.

"Well have you."

"I uh, I went this morning and I went before I went to bed last night."

"Good, that's a good sign." Gibbs smiled as he started clearing up after the breakfast "What would you like to today."

"I'm ok with whatever you want to do boss." Tony replied.

"I normally just work on the boat." Gibbs replied "But you don't have to do that."

"I can watch you." Tony suggested.

"Or maybe you can help me." Gibbs suggested.

"I don't know how." Tony replied. "I'm not really good at that sort of thing."

"You don't have to be good at it, I'll teach you."

"I'm told I can be hard to teach." Tony replied hesitantly

"DiNozzo, I've thought you nearly everything you know."

"Ok boss but be warned, I'm told I'm very annoying."

"Well whoever told you that must not have been a patient person." Gibbs replied "Now go up and get dressed and I'll get things ready."

"Yes boss." Tony replied and quickly made his way upstairs.

Tony arrived down to the basement a few minutes later and Gibbs had everything ready. Gibbs patiently showed Tony how to work the tools. They worked happily together for a few hours and only stopped when Tony's stomach rumbled.

After they had some lunch, Gibbs made Tony take a nap.

Tony slept for nearly two hours and would possible have slept longer but Ducky came by to check on him.

"So am I ready to go back to work tomorrow." Tony asked when Ducky had finished with his exam.

"Now Anthony, don't be pushing yourself. You need time to recover." Ducky scolded.

"I'm fine Duck. I feel much better." Tony protested.

"Yes but even so, you are not fully recovered. Your lungs are still quite weak from your bought with Y Pestus and although you may feel better your lungs need a bit more time."

"Please Ducky I need to be doing something."

"What you need to be doing young man, is resting and getting better. You won't be going back to work until you are better."

"But Ducky." Tony whined.

"No Anthony you need to rest." Ducky said. "Now let's go down stairs. Jethro was telling me you were helping him with his boat."

"Yeah, don't know if I've done it right but he didn't seem annoyed with me." Tony replied as he started getting dressed.

"Why would he be annoyed with you?"

"Oh um, that's just what normally happens."

"Surely not with Jethro." Ducky gasped.

"Oh no, not with Gibbs." Tony assured "Just with ah other people."

"Well Jethro is not like your father Anthony." Ducky said "He cares about you. I know he has a hard time showing it sometimes, but he does care."

"I know Ducky." Tony smiled and the both went downstairs and headed for the kitchen where Gibbs was making coffee.

"Hey Tony." Gibbs greeted. "How is he doing Duck?"

"He is doing much better." Ducky replied "But I am afraid he's already asking to go back to work."

"And is he ready to go back to work." Gibbs asked

"Definitely not." Ducky replied "His lungs need more time to heal and he might be feeling better but the last thing he needs is a relapse. It's cold out and if he is running around a relapse is a possibility."

"Ok Duck, I was just asking." Gibbs said. "How about desk work."

"Although I would prefer him to stay off for another while, I will permit him to do some work under strict conditions." Ducky relented

"What conditions." Tony enquired eagerly.

"You will have to stay here with Gibbs for at least another week."

"I can do that." Tony said.  
"You will have to continue taking your pills."

"Ok" Tony agreed.

"You will need to finish at five everyday and you will take a nap every day."

"Ducky, I can't take a nap at work." Tony protested.

"You can and you will, if you want to go back to work." Gibbs said.

"Boss." Tony whined.

"I don't want my best agent out of the field for too long." Gibbs said "If that means you have to rest during the day, then so be it."

"Ok boss." Tony agreed reluctantly. "Can I go back tomorrow then?"

"Yes Tony, you can come back tomorrow." Gibbs said.

"Cool." Tony grinned.

"I'd better get going." Ducky said "I will see you both tomorrow."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah thanks for everything Ducky." Tony added.

"Good evening gentlemen." Ducky said as he left.

"I'm going to start on dinner. You go watch TV or something." Gibbs ordered Tony.

"Ok boss." Tony agreed and went to the living room where he continued to read his book for the next hour and a half.

Gibbs cooked a roast dinner which they ate together.

"Do you want to work on the boat some more." Gibbs asked as they ate.

"Yeah sure if that ok with you." Tony replied. "I actually see now why you find it relaxing. I still prefer watching a movies or running but it's cool to build something with your own two hands. It makes you feel like you've accomplished something."

"Yeah." Gibbs agreed.

"I'd still love to know how you plan on getting it out."

"Maybe I'll show you when it's time." Gibbs replied as he started to clear up the dinner plates.

"I'd like that." Tony replied as he started helping with the dishes.

They made quick work of it and then they both went to the basement.

"You're good at this Tony." Gibbs commented as they both started working.

"Not really." Tony replied. "I'm not good at making things."

"Did you father tell you that." Gibbs asked with a quick glance at Tony.

"Yeah." Tony replied refusing to look up from what he was doing.

"He was wrong Tony." Gibbs assured. "Your father was a bastard. He abused you mentally and from the scars I've seen physically as well. He doesn't deserve a son like you."

"Thanks boss." Tony replied not denying what Gibbs had said.

"I know it's hard to forget what he told you but I want you to remember that you are a great agent and someone I am proud to have watching my back. You are not a screw up and you are not worthless."

"It's all I ever heard when I was growing up." Tony sighed. "It's hard to break free of that conditioning."

"I know Tony, I know." Gibbs replied and they lapsed into silence and worked on the boat for the next few hours. Gibbs sent Tony to bed at 9 o'clock while he continued working on the boat for another few hours, before he too went to bed.

* * *

_A/N: Again thank you so much for all the reviews. There is only one more chapter to this story and I will be posting it tomorrow._


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for not getting this posted last night but there was a problem with the site._

* * *

Chapter 9

The following morning Gibbs woke Tony to get ready for work. They both got ready quickly and after a bite to eat they headed to work together.

"Are you sure you are ready to go back Tony." Gibbs asked as they went up the elevator. "You can take a few more days. Brad would prefer you to take them."

"Yeah boss, I'm good. I'm sure" Tony assured "Ziva and McGee will be thrilled to have me back. It must have been very quiet without me and ah without you too boss."

"I'm sure they will." Gibbs replied "They've been stuck on desk duty for the past few days. They can't wait to get back out in the field. And Abby can't wait to see you."

"Oh Yeah, I forgot they would be stuck on desk duty with both of us out. I'm sure they managed"

"Well they will be back out in the field today, if we get a case." Gibbs said as they stepped out of the elevator. "The director wants us back on duty even if it is without you."

"Tony." Abby squealed and launched herself at Tony.

They both would have fallen, but for Gibbs strong arms holding Tony up.

"Easy Abby." Gibbs warned as Tony grunted in pain.

"Sorry Tony." Abby apologised as she pulled away. "I'm sorry are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"It's ok, I'm fine Abby. Thanks." Tony replied as he gently rubbed his arm.

"I'm so glad you're back. It's been really quite without you. Ziva and McGee are boring."

"Thanks Abbs." Tony replied giving her a hug. "It's good to be back."

"Yes welcome back Tony." Ziva said joining the others. "It is good to see you looking well."

"Thanks Ziva."

"Hey Tony, welcome back." McGee greeted.

"Hey Probie." Tony replied "Did you miss me."

"It was very quiet." Tim said. "We got a lot of paper work done but yeah it's good to have you back."

"Thanks Tim." Tony grinned and headed to his desk.

"I'll be with the director." Gibbs announced and left the area.

"So how was it living with the boss man?" Abby asked "I bet he has like, a million rules."

"Surprisingly, he doesn't" Tony replied "It's been fine, nice even. I got to help him with the boat and he is a good cook."

"Really?" McGee asked in awe. "I don't think I could live with him."

"Live with who McGee?" Gibbs asked as he returned to the area surprising them all.

"Ah, no one boss." McGee stuttered.

"I thought you were going up to the director." Tony asked saving McGee from Gibbs.

"Got a call." Gibbs replied "Ziva, McGee, gear up. We have a missing child. Abby make sure Tony goes down to Ducky at 13:00, after he has had something to eat."

"Yes Sir." Abby replied.

"Tony, make sure you take your meds and do whatever Ducky says. We don't have a body yet so hopefully he will be here at lunch."

"Yes boss." Tony replied with a smile. "Call me if you need me."

"Stay out of trouble."Gibbs ordered as he entered the elevator.

"I have to get back down to the lab." Abby said when the doors closed. "Will you be ok on your own?"

"I'll be fine Abbs. I have to catch up on my emails and I need to go up to the director."

"Ok but come down if you get lonely."

"Thanks Abby." Tony replied and started reading his emails.

He spent the rest of the morning catching up on everything. After a few hours he got a call from Gibbs to update him on the case. The child was the daughter of a Colonel who was currently deployed. The mother had gone to collect the little girl from school and she had not been there. She had searched everywhere for her and discovered that her daughter had not been in school at all that day.

Tony found out all he could about the Colonel and his family in case it was a kidnap case. The Colonel was not working on anything classified and had an exemplary record. His wife had no police record and their bank accounts all seemed to be normal. Tony could find nothing out of the ordinary to cause someone to kidnap the child. The family were not rich and the Colonel did not have access to information that someone may want. Tony informed Gibbs of this and then called Ducky and Jimmy to ask them to go to lunch. They both joined Tony and Abby for lunch in one of the nearby restaurants. They had quiet an enjoyable meal as Ducky told some of his many tales from his life. Eventually it was time to go back. When they returned, Ducky made Tony take his pills and then made him lie down in his office. To every one's surprise Tony went to lie down without complaint and quickly fell asleep. He managed to sleep for just over an hour. When he woke he went up to his desk to find the rest of the team still missing.

He quickly placed a call to Gibbs for an update.

"How's it going boss." Tony asked. "Any sign of the girl."

"Not yet DiNozzo. No ransom demand yet either."

"I don't think there will be boss." Tony replied. "I really can't find any reason they would choose this child for ransom."

"Anything else." Gibbs asked.

"Well she could have been kidnapped for other reasons. Is there any evidence at the scene?"

"No nothing." Gibbs sighed. "Nobody saw anything. The mother dropped her off and saw her going into the school and was there to collect her before school ended."

"Do you think maybe she ran away?" Tony asked.

"Home life seems ok." Gibbs replied.

"It isn't always as it seems." Tony assured. "I sure my home life looked fantastic."

"True." Gibbs replied

"Her father is deployed." Tony continued "Her mother is probably upset, which the child will pick up on and mimic her feelings. Maybe she didn't run away but just wondered off. She could be just missing her father. Maybe there was some where she went with her father and could be there."

"I don't know DiNozzo." Gibbs sighed "It's more likely she was kidnapped."

"It will only take a few minutes to talk to the mother and check it out." Tony insisted.

"You're right Tony. I'll check it out. Good work Tony."

Tony hung up the phone and continued with his paper work.

Gibbs hung up the phone and look at McGee and Ziva. "Tony thinks maybe the child is missing her Dad so went somewhere they spend time together."

"That is very unlikely." Ziva replied "It is more likely to be a kidnapping."

"I know but we have no leads on that." Gibbs replied

"And we owe it to Tony to follow through with his idea." McGee added. "Besides, his weird ideas have been known to be right."

"I'll go talk to the mother." Gibbs sighed and walked towards the house.

"Mrs Mathews is there any where that Lucy would spend time with her father, just the two of them."

"Yes Peter would often bring Lucy down to the lake sometimes just for a walk or sometimes they would go fishing. I only went with them once. It was their time together. Why."

"Is it possible Lucy is upset about her father being deployed?"

"I suppose." She replied "But she never has been before."

"Is anything different this time? Have you been more upset? Has Lucy maybe heard something?"

"Oh God." She gasped. "Peter's unit was off radar for a few days. I only got word from him today that they were safe. I've been very worried but I try not to show it in front of Lucy."

"Show us the lake and everywhere they would go." Gibbs instructed and handed the woman her coat.

They all hurried the 15 minute walk down to the lake. There was no sign of Lucy anywhere that they could see.

"Is there anywhere else they would go or anything else they would do?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know." Mrs Mathews sobbed. "I just want my daughter back."

"Think." Gibbs said softly "Did she mention anything."

"A tree." She gasped. "There was a tree that they used to climb together."

"Where is the tree?" Ziva asked as they scanned the area.

"She said she could see over the lake and could she our house from it."

"Up on the hill boss." McGee said as he pointed to the large oak tree.

They all hurried up the hill to the tree."

"Look boss." Ziva said as they saw a small figure lying at the bottom of the tree.

They ran towards the little girl and Gibbs gently turned her over while Ziva held the mother back and McGee called for an ambulance.

"Mommy." A little voice called as the girls eyes opened and looked around in shock.

"I'm here sweetheart." She called and ran to the little girl. "I was so worried are you ok?"

"I fell out of the tree." Lucy cried. "I hurt my leg and my arm and I couldn't get up."

"It's ok. I have you now." She assured as she pulled her daughter into an embrace.

"Why did you come here?" Mrs Mathews asked. "I was so worried when you weren't at school."

"I heard you crying last night." Lucy explained. "I thought that Daddy wasn't coming home and I wanted to come here."

"Daddy is fine sweetie." Mrs Mathews assured the child. "He's going to be calling tonight. I'm sorry I worried you but you need to talk to me if you are upset."

"Ok Mommy but you can talk to me too." Lucy said as tears streamed down her face. "I miss Daddy too so you don't have to pretend."

"Thank you." She said and hugged the little girl tight.

"There is an ambulance on the way." Gibbs interrupted. "Let's get her back."

Mrs Mathews nodded and stood up carrying the seven year old girl. Gibbs offered to take her but the offer was declined. They made their way back to the road and were met by the EMTs who loaded Lucy onto a gurney.

"Who are those people mommy?" Lucy asked as she looked at the NCIS team.

"They are the people who found you."

"Thanks." Lucy said looking at each of them.

"Thank you all for finding her. I never would have thought she would have gone off like that."

"Neither would we." Gibbs admitted. "One of my other agents, Tony, who isn't here suggested it."

"Why isn't he here?" Lucy asked. "He seems smart."

"He was hurt so has to stay at the office." Gibbs replied.

"Tell him that we are very grateful to him." Mrs Mathews. "If we hadn't found her, I don't know what would have happened. No one goes near that place."

"I'll tell him." Gibbs replied as they started loading the child into the ambulance.

The group then headed back to the office in silence.

"How'd it go?" Tony asked as they entered.

"You were right Tony." Ziva said. "We found the little girl at a lake she used to visit with her father."

"Is she ok?" Tony asked.

"She's on her way to the hospital with a possible broken wrist and I'd say a sprained ankle. But she'll be fine." McGee added.

"Thanks to you." Gibbs said. "That was good work Tony."

"Thanks boss." Tony replied and a genuine smile lit his face.

"It was a really smart idea." Ziva added "We did not think of it."

"You need to think outside of the box sometimes." Tony said brightly.

"What box?" Ziva asked confused. "There was no box involved."

"It's just an expression Ziva." Tony grinned "It just means you need to think beyond the normal possibilites."

"Then why did you not just say that."

"Never mind." Tony laughed and the others joined him.

"Did you sleep Tony?" Gibbs asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah I did, you can check with Ducky."

"I believe you." Gibbs assured. "You all caught up?"

"Yeah boss. All emails done and I went up to the director."

"Good, write up your report and the go down and help Abby while we finish up with the reports."

"Yes boss." Tony replied and quickly turned back to his computer and started to type. It didn't take him long as he had already typed up most of the information he had gathered. When he was done he went down to the labs. He spent the rest of the afternoon there and when they finished, they both headed to the bullpen.

"You done." Gibbs asked.

"All done." Tony replied with a grin just as a woman carrying a girl in her arms entered.

"Mrs Mathews." Gibbs greeted "Is everything alright."

"Hi Agent Gibbs." She replied. "We just wanted to come and say thank you to Agent um well Tony."

"That's Agent Tony DiNozzo there." Gibbs said pointing to the younger man.

"Agent DiNozzo, We cannot thank you enough for finding Lucy."

"I didn't find her." Tony said "I was here the whole time."

"You may not have found her but if it wasn't for you then we wouldn't have found her."

"Thank you Tony." Lucy said and held out a little toy car "This is to say thanks."

"Thank you." Tony replied as he took the car. "This is really nice of you."

"I wanted to get you a bear but mummy said that boys like cars more." Lucy explained.

"I really do like cars." Tony replied with a huge smile. "Thank you."

"Thank you Agent DiNozzo." Mrs Mathews said and they left the area.

"Wow that was cool." Tony replied as he played with the little car.

"Yeah it was." Gibbs replied. "But she's right we wouldn't have found her if it wasn't for you. That's a really good job Tony."

"Thanks."

"Ok Tony, grab your gear."

"Where are we going boss." Tony asked.

"Home Tony." Gibbs replied softly.

"See you guys tomorrow." Tony called happily and gave a wave.

He and Gibbs went to the car and headed home. Tony seemed back to his normal self and Gibbs was glad to see things were returning to normal. Tony still had a lot of issues to work through but they would all work on it together.

The End

* * *

_**A/N: That's all folks. I hope that you all enjoyed my story and thanks to everyone who took the time to review or to add an Alert.**_


End file.
